Will Power
by taitofan
Summary: Haga goes out for ice cream with his best friend, but it's not for the ice cream...


Will Power  
  
by Taitofan  
  
Rated PG-13 for yaoi  
  
Disclaimer- I still don't own Yugioh... Darn it!  
  
Author's note- Here's a fic for Raine-sama, cause March 12 is her birthday! Since she wrote me a fic for my birthday, it's only fair that I return the favor. Anyways, minor characters abound, as well as some potential OOCness. Nothing major though.  
  
Flames make me laugh but I listen to CC. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 03-11-04  
  
Dedicated to Raine-sama! Happy birthday! ^.^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Haga had never been a big fan of ice cream, but his best friend Ryuzaki was. In fact, the brunette had somewhat of an obsession with certain Hawaiian kind with orange, pineapple and banana flavored ice cream. (Which Haga found disgusting, but to each their own and all that...) There was only one spot in town that served that particular flavor and that was where the two teens currently were. Ryuzaki had ordered his fruity concoction while Haga had settled for plain vanilla.  
  
"You're so boring!" Ryuzaki had once commented. Haga hadn't replied, he knew his friend wasn't serious. Plus, he was too busy willing himself not to blush at the look on Ryuzaki's face as he said it- Mischievous, with a small pink tongue poking out, and a small dab of ice cream on his nose.  
  
It was extremely endearing; not that Ryuzaki had any clue that his friend had a small "thing" for him. He still had no idea that Haga didn't go with him because he wanted ice cream, rather it was so they could spend time together.  
  
None of that mattered now though, because they were at the outside ice cream parlor and Ryuzaki was tackling the job of consuming his ice cream, which was actually quite amusing. It was very hot out, being the middle of the summer, and the ice cream was quickly melting. And though the brunette ate a lot more ice cream than his friend did, he still hadn't mastered the way to eat it so it didn't melt all over him.  
  
Haga had to will himself not to look over at his crush, whose ice cream kept dripping in his lap. The last thing he needed was to have Ryuzaki catch him staring at his lap...  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
Darn it.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all..." Unfortunately, Ryuzaki wasn't buying it.  
  
"Yes you were. Come on, tell me! Please?!" No, there was no way Haga was going to back down now, no matter how hard Ryuzaki tried to make his eyes look bigger. He had will power, really he did! It just lapsed before, that was all.  
  
"You." Okay, so he had really weak will power when it came to Ryuzaki... Non-existent really. Oh well.  
  
"Me? Why were you looking at me? Do I have ice cream on my face or something?"   
  
Actually, now that he mentioned it, there *was* some ice cream on Ryuzaki's face. And wouldn't you know, it was on the cutest place imaginable... His nose. And though yes, he'd seen this before, today the look was even more adorable than usually.  
  
'Arg, of course it had to be his nose! Must resist the pure cuteness!' But the more Haga thought of movies where lovers licked the ice cream off from each other's noses, as sappy and clichéd as it was, the more his horribly low will power was crumbling. But he could do it this time, he knew it! ...Then Ryuzaki tilted his head to the side, wearing an expression similar to a confused kitten...  
  
'Kami-sama,' thought poor Haga, 'he's just asking to be jumped...' Low and behold, the second he thought that, all remaining will power went on vacation to Tahiti, leaving the mint-haired boy a bundle of hormones.  
  
"You know," he told his still confused friend, throwing the rest of his melty ice cream to the ground, "you do actually. Would you like me to wipe it off for you?" Ryuzaki shrugged, wondering why Haga was acting so weird and why he'd thrown away perfectly good ice cream.  
  
"Sure, I guess. But if you'd just tell me where, I can-" Ryuzaki was cut off as Haga leaned in closer to him. Neither boy said anything as Haga moved so that their faces were centimeters apart, nor were there any words when his tongue darted out and licked away the melted ice cream, something he'd wanted to do many times before. In fact, nothing was said until Haga returned to his original spot and a few more seconds had past. After a seemingly eternity (more like thirty seconds in reality), Ryuzaki spoke up.  
  
"Haga?" Said boy's stomach was filled with hoards of butterflies.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you... You know, like me? As in, do you have a crush on me?" Here it came... Haga was going to have to confess and there would go their comfortable friendship, right down the drain... But he'd already licked his friend, confessing should feel like a walk in the park.  
  
"Yes," he said confidently, though his insides were still a wreck, "I've liked you for a long time Ryuzaki. I even think that... I love you." There were a few more moments of silence before Ryuzaki's face broke out into a grin.  
  
"It's about time! I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever tell me or if I'd have to act naive forever!" Haga blinked a few times, the only noise coming out of him being a rather unintelligent sounding "Huh?".   
  
Ryuzaki then did something Haga never would have thought he'd see him do. He threw his own ice cream down with Haga's. Ryuzaki laughed at the shocked look on the younger boy's face before pulling him into his arms.  
  
"I knew you liked me," Ryuzaki explained, "because you'd always stare at me, then blush when I looked at you. I'm just surprised you didn't do anything sooner! Now it's only fair for me to confess something too. And my confession is this- I love you too Haga. I would have told you sooner, but the uke should always confess first..."  
  
"Uke?!" Haga near-screeched, wriggling out of Ryuzaki's embrace. "I'll show you who's the uke in this relationship!"   
  
Ryuzaki found himself being tackled by his new boyfriend and ultimately having his mouth ravished. He mentally smirked. Yes, all had gone according to plan. Haga'd confessed, then he quickly took over the dominant role, just as Ryuzaki had known he would.  
  
'Yum! He still tastes like ice cream!'  
  
Oh yes, this was the start of a very *sweet* relationship indeed... 


End file.
